Graduation Speeches
by TequilaKiss
Summary: COMPLETE Hermione Granger and Blaise Zabini, are Head Girl and Head Boy of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Join them as they talk about new friendships, deaths, the past, and more.


**Disclaimer- Alright, the characters are not mine. Basically all that's mine are the way the words form the story. haha so not much, but meh. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling, although if she ever feels she would like give Blaise Zambini away, well I call dibbs on him! haha **

**Summary- Hermione Granger and Blaise Zabini are Head Girl and Head Boy, of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They talk of new friendships, death, the past, and more. Join them for the day of their Graduation! Now to the story!**

**Graduation Speeches**

Hermione walked up to the front of the Great Hall to stand next to her Headmistress, Professor McGonagall. Her long, black dress robes flow softly behind her. Her light brown curls bounced with her everystep. There was a glow in her milk chocolate eyes.

She cleared her throat, and spoke loud and clear for all to hear.

'Wow. We did it! We made it to the end of our Seventh Year. Congratulations to all! I'd like to talk about my years here and how important they have been to me.

In the first year, I became bestfriends with Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. Fighting off a troll is definetly not the best way to make friends, but thats how we did it. In second year, I had been petrified along with others, but helped the boys in the solving of the Chamber of Secrets and was able to save a very dear friend to me, Ginny Weasley. In Third Year, we helped Sirius Black escape, along with anothers life. That night will always be in my memory. In Fourth Year, Voldemort attempted to finish off Harry for good, and failed but took one of ours with him. The death of our fellow student, Cedric Diggory, cut into all of us hard. No matter how well you knew him. In the Fifth Year we started the DA -Dumbledores Army- to fight against Umbridge. In the Sixth Year, we lost Dumbledore. I believe that everyone in this room suffered in some way from this, because Albus Dumbledore was more then a Professor. More then a Headmaster. He acted a Father to some. A mentor to all. He gave friendship and love to everyone. He gave help to those who asked, and even sometimes to those who were too stubborn to ask.'

With this she glanced in the direction of the Slytherin House table.

'Now in our Seventh Year, Harry found the Horcruxes needed to defeat Lord Voldemort, and defeat him he did. To those of you who weren't there because you were protecting the school from Deatheaters, it was a 99 chance that Harry would win. But with that 1 chance, he took it and used it. And won with it.

Some people said that if you stayed at the school, then you were acting the coward. Chickening out. You weren't. To any of those who believe that, you are completely wrong. The students and Professors, who stayed at our school, had to fight out hundreds upon hundreds of Death Eaters, giants, dementors, and many more horrendous creaturse. Those who stayed at the school were probably the bravest of all. Apart from our own Harry Potter. He took down the Dark Lord, and for that Harry, I raise my hat to you.'

Sweeping down into a grand bow, Hermione took her hat off. Giving Harry a large smile, she placed her hat carefully atop her head, and continued her speech.

'Don't worry, my speech is almost done. I promise,' she laughed. ' Some good has come out of this war believe it or not. Our Head Boy, Blaise Zambini and I have made a fantastic friendship. As a Slytherin and a Gryffindor, most thought we were too different, and no good would come out of this. Everyone thought we would have eachother finished off since we needed to share a commen room together for an entire year. Well, we proved them wrong, Blaise. Ha, did we ever. Blaise and I have made a great friendship, and I'm glad Blaise gave me a chance, and I to him.

Some thought that because Blaise was a Slytherin, he was a follower of Lord Voldemort, but he wasn't nor is he now. He never has nor never will be. Just because you are a Slytherin does not mean you must bow down and worship Voldemort, or any Dark Wizard for that matter. You choose, if you want to go with the Light Side, or the Dark Side.

I know that some of you were forced to worship Voldemort because that's what your parent believed to be right.' Again, she looked over to the Slytherin table, this time her eyes falling on a blonde haired 17 year old boy. She gave him a smile, which he returned.

'But you could be like our own Mr. Draco Malfoy, and stand up to your parents and choose the side you want to be on, which, thankfully, he choice ours.

But anyways, I would like to congratulate all of you for doing so well! This year was probably the hardest, but we got through. Thank you for standing strong, and Congrats!' Giving a smile to everyone in the room, Hermione gracefully walked down towards the Gryffindor table, with cat calls, whoops, and pats on the back following her. She sat down between Harry and Ron, who in turn, gave her a great big hug and a kiss on the cheek.

'And now, your Head Boy, Mr. Blaise Zambini, of Slytherin House' Professor McGonagall said, before taking her seat at the front of the table. Blaise quietly rose from his seat, and walked of to the front of the Great Hall. He looked at everyone, giving small smiles to some, then faced the front and began his speach.

'Like Hermione said, "Wow. We did it." And together. Our Professor's have been fighting for years to get House Unity...especially Professer Dumbledore. Did we give it to them? Nah, we figured, 'Hey. What's the point? We just need to be friends with those in our own House, and carry on with our lives. No need for those from other Houses.' And how wrong we were. We need those from other Houses. Gryffindor wouldn't have been able to beat Voldemort on their own. Yes, they have bravery. But Voldemort was from Slytherin, so therefore, he was cunning, and sly. Slytherin's helped. We needed the Ravenclaw's for the wit, the way they can come up with a plan, quicker then the Slytherin's can. We also need the Hufflepuff's for their calm demeanor. They had everyone remain calm the entire, well, almost the entire time. So you see? If we had of realized that people from other House's, wouldn't hex you from behind, or slip a potion into your evening pumpkin juice, or something like that, then we could have become friends many, many years ago. I, for one, am glad that I gave the Gryffindors a chance. The Head Girl, Hermione, is much more different then I thought her to be. When I seen her, right away, my thoughts were, 'She's a Gryffindor, a muggle-born, a bookworm, and a know-it-all'. Well, I got to know her, and yes she is a Gryffindor, but her House isn't going to matter after we graduate, is it? No, it wont. She is muggleborn, but she can kick my butt in any duel, or school work. I learned that one first hand.'

There was a murmer of laughter through the crowd, then they went back to their quiet state, seeing as Blaise was waiting to continue.

'She isn't a bookworm. She just likes to read, I mean, yes a bookworm means a person who loves to read, but that sounds so ignorant and rude. I think just saying that Hermione likes to read, is better termonology, don't you? Know-it-all...Haha...definetly a know-it-all, but that's not a bad thing, not at all. Unless you abuse it, which she doesn't. I know for a fact, that Hermione has tutored many, many students in this school. Students her age and younger, and even a few above her when she was in younger years. Not many students can say they tutored a 17 year old, when they were 14, now can they? Hah, no they can't.

I know, I know, I'm carrying on about one person, but I should. I had so much distaste for Hermione and I didn't even know her. I was crude, mean, cruel, and it was unacceptable. But she was always nice to me, never shooting a bad comment back to me when I said something ignorant to her, and complimenting me on my grades. Once, she even asked me for help on an Arithmacy question. Haha, yes Hermione, I'm going to rub that in for years to come. It's a once in a life time thing, and it will NEVER be forgotten. Haha.

But anyways, I know alot of you thought or still think that I support or supported Voldemort. Well, I don't nor have I ever. My family and I have choice to not take sides, until of course, Voldemort attcked Hogwarts. We made a decision right then and there, that we would fight for the Light Side. We would fight along side of those such as Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore, Minevra McGonagall, and others such as them.

I know some people beleive that I'm a spy. Ha, well I'm not. And I wouldn't have been a very good one if I wasn't telling information to Professor Dumbledore, or Voldemort, now would I? Yeah, didn't think so. I would also like to clear up right here and now, that Draco Malfoy, is not nor has never been a Death Eater. He has never wished to. The way he acted was due to his father's actions and beliefs. Thank you to those who forgave Draco, even though he can be a git on his own.'

Blaise chuckled, then heard a 'Hey! That's not fair! I'm blaming that on my Father, too!' The Hall burst into loud laughter at Draco's comment.

'Haha, yes, yes. Of course, Draco. It's all your dear father's fault. Sure. Whatever lets you sleep at night, mate. But anyway...I was there beside Hermione, Harry and Ron when they defeated the Dark Lord. My family and I had joined the Order of the Pheonix as soon as we heard the first rumour about an attack on Hogwarts. So about mid-year, this year.

So, please...I'm asking you, do not come up to me and ask me in any way imaginable if I'm a spy or am somehow working for Lord Voldemort, because I'm not. I get greatly offended when people ask me this, though their are few who still ask. I believe, Ginny Weasley did a beautiful Bat-Bogey Hex on a one Micheal Corner, who thought it funny to ask me that infront of everyone out in the court yard, and month or two back. Ginny, I thank you. That was a marvolous show.'

Everyone looked at Ginny, and they were all silent to hear what she would say. She just blushed and turned away, and everyone broke out into applause at once. Cat calls, and whoops were heard throughout the Hall.

'Students! Calm down. Let your Head Boy finish before you act liek animals. Please!' Professor McGonagoll called out.

Everyone quieted down quite quickly, and turned to face Blaise.

'I want to have a moments silence to our friends, family, teachers, and fellow students who were lost in the battle.' Clasping his hands together infront of himself, he bowed his head down and closed his eyes. Many followed suit, and soon the whole Hall was full of the scraping of chairs and people stood up then all was quiet except for the odd rustle of someones dress robes, or a small cough.

After the moments silence Blaise continued with his speech.

'Haha, wow. Hermione I think my speech is longer then yours. Haha, dont worry everyone, almost done. Well, thank you for doing the moments silence. That means alot to probably everyone in this room. Well, I hope you all have fun over your holidays, and lead happy, eventful lives! Dont be shy to keep in touch with those you just met this year. It will be good for all of us, and help us to get over this horrible battle.'

Finishing his speech Blaise started to walk for his seat. Everyone had been quiet at the end of his speech, expecting a 'Congratulations! We did it!' or something of the sort. Not that ending. Someone stood up and her clapping echoed throughtout the entire Hall. Blaise turned to see who it was and there was Hermione, that beautiful smile of her's covering her face, and clapping her hands loudly. Then someone else joined in the clapping. Blaise looked behind him to the Slytherin Table, and there was Draco clapping along with Hermione. Soon, Harry joined, then Ron, then Cho Chang and Micheal Corner. Then Neville Longbottom, Crabbe and Goyle, Prof. McGonagall, Prof. Snape even. Soon everyone was standing up and clapping. Some patting him on the shoulder or the back, and shouts of 'Yahoo!' and Whoop' could be heard.

Someone tapped him on the shoulder. Blaise turned around and Hermione was standing there, shfting her feet in the way that he knew she was nervous. She looked into his eyes, and her smile got even larger. Without hesitating, she threw her arms around Blaise's neck, squeezing him with a big hug. Blaise hugged back immediatly. Burying his face into her curly, brown hair, he smiled.

Pulling apart, she looked into his face and found he was blushing. 'Ahhh..blushing, are we?'

'Haha, yeah, sure rub it in. But I do believe I helped you with Arithmacy, did I not?' He said with a laugh.

'Yes, I do rememeber that, vaguely. Doesn't matter to me. I'm not taking Arithmacy anymore, now am I? Mm...well Harry, Ron, Draco, some others, and I are going to Hogsmead, will you be accompanying us, Mr. Zabini?' she asked with a mischevious grin.

'I do beleive I will have to accept that offer. Ha, and you are going to care that you needed my help forever, beause I'm going to bug you about it forever. Every minute, of every day, of every year. Haha.'

'Oh yeah? What are you going to do? Follow me around?' she asked.

'Nah, I'm just going to live in your house. It's easier that way. Then it's not called stalking, it's called looking after what's mine..haha. Good plan, huh? While he said this, he snaked an arm around her waist, and pulled her closer to him.

'Hmm...so that means your going to be in my house when I get home them?'

'Haha, yes it does. I'll be lying on your bed, taking up all the room..' he said flirtatously.

'Mmm...I can't wait to get home, tonight. Haha. Anyways, lets get going. Their waiting for us. Come on!' She grabbed his hand that was on her waist and held it tight in her hand, pulling him towards the large groupd that was waiting in front of the front doors. When every one was ready to leave, they all went out the great oak doors, and into the awaiting carriages that would take them to the little village of Hogsmeade...

**This idea came to me, a few weeks ago. But it took me forever to get motivation to write Blaise's speech. Haha, I hope you like this one. It was going to be tragic at the end with a death, but I decided that it would have a happy ending.**

**Hey, you know what's a good idea? You should read my other stories! Go to the top and click my name (TequilaKiss) and it will bring you to my stories! **

** Alright, well thanks for reading! Please remember to review on the way out, folks! Thank you and good night! haha**

**Huggs, and Kisses, and All That Jazz,**

**Shannon 3 **


End file.
